


Robotsexual

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [12]
Category: Janelle Monae - Works, Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Mirrors and Doubles, Multi, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dec kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Robotsexual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dec kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge.

Outside in Metropolis society, Cindi barely acknowledges another of her sisters; only in her eyes does she show a spark of recognition--I see you, I see us--and resonates silently to the hum of their collective existence, one of many. But away from the Wolfmasters in their own sanctuaries, the Alpha 9000s take full pleasure in their multiplicity. Cindi sees, feels, endless copies of her body entwined in every position, pressed together harder than human flesh could handle, the long line of her throat and head thrown back repeated over and over, the mirror of pleasure in identical eyes.


End file.
